1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to panelboard assemblies and more particularly to an improved and more economical panelboard assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,225 which issued Feb. 27, 1979 and in related applications mentioned therein an improved panelboard assembly was shown. The panelboard assembly included a plurality of spaced bus bars supported on planar surfaces of a thermoplastic material in close heat transmitting relationship to the metal wall of a cabinet. The thermoplastic material included spaced resilient mounting rails or beads for securing circuit breakers extending over the bus bars from opposite margins of the assembly in end to end relationship to engage respective bus stabs located along the central longitudinal axis of the assembly and above a center bus bar.
A circuit breaker can thus extend from one rail toward a respective bus stab with the circuit breaker arc chute passage directed toward a bus bar of a different phase then the bus bar to which the respective stab is connected. If two breakers are connected in end to end relationship one of the breakers will block ionized gases exiting from the other breaker from contacting a bar of different phase. However if only one breaker is connected to the respective stab, gases exiting the arc chute passage may expand to contact a bus bar carrying current of another phase.